Ichigo VS Soi Fon
by roxan1930
Summary: While Ichigo is at the Soul Society he needs to wait for head captain Yamamoto and while he is waiting he has a staring compitition with Soi Fon.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Staring compitition**

Ichigo and the gang had gone back to the Soul Society to take care of some stuff.

Ichigo needed to talk with the head captain but the old man was busy with something, Ichigo guessed that the guy had fallen asleep and nobody dared to wake him up.

However he was waiting for the guys on his own as Orihime had went to go shopping with lieutenant Matsumoto, Uryuu was trying to protect himself from captain Kurotsuchi, Rukia was hanging out with Renji and Chad was nowhere to be found.

Now Ichigo was just sitting by a table in a room where the captains Soi Fon, Kuchiki, Kyōraku, Hitsugaya, Zaraki and Ukitake were too.

Nobody really remembered how it started but somehow Ichigo and Soi Fon had ended up across from eachother at the table in a staring compitition with neither of them blinking.

Kenpachi and Shunsui wewre sitting next to eachother by the table as they watched the show and Byakuya, Tōshirō and Jūshirō stood with their backs pressed against a wall and their arms crossed as they also watched.

"Heheh... This is almost as good as a nice battle." Kenpachi chuckled.

"How did we all end up like this again?" Shunsui asked looking up at the big man next to him who grinned and shrugged.

"Did anybody warn Ichigo about the fact that Soi Fon has taught herself not to blink in order to impress Yoruichi?" Jūshirō asked looking at the others.

"No, I don't think so." Byakuya replied not taking his eyes away from the strange battle.

It kept going on and one for another twenty minutes without neither Ichigo or Soi Fon blinking but Ichigo was starting to have a really hard time as his eyes were wide, blood-shot, twitching and his whole body was trembling.

"Uhm... Guys? If Ichigo continues this his eyes will dry out and pop out of his skull and I don't trust mayuri to put them back in." Jūshirō said getting worried about the orange haired boy.

"Oh brother... Wait! I have a idea!" Tōshirō hissed asnd then cleared his throat and yelled as loudly as he could "Hey, Soi Fon! Matsumoto told me that Yoruichi is in the soul Society and that she is looking for you!"

"What? Is Yoruichi looking for me? I'm going now! Later, guys!" the female captain yelled when she heard the young boy and having completely forgotten about her staring compitition with Ichigo she run out of the room.

"HA! Pay up!" Kenpachi yelled to Shunsui holding out his hand and sighing Shunsui handed him some money.

"Ichigo, are you allright?" Jūshirō asked as right when Sio fon had left the room, Ichigo had let his head fall on the table with a soft 'THUD'.

"I want a rematch later! AAAAHHHH! MY EYES ARE HURTING LIKE CRAZY!" Ichigo screamed without lifting his head up.

"I'll go and get Unohana." Byakuya sighed and walked out of the room.

Just as he closed the door it only took a few seconds before the door opened again revealing Yamamoto.

"Has Ichigo had a staring compitition with Soi Fon?" the old man asked after seeing in what kind of state Ichigo was in.

"Yes, Byakuya has just left to go and get Unohana." Tōshirō replied.

Nodding the head captainwalked over to Ichigo and made to boy look at him with his red teary eyes.

"It seems that even Unohana will need a while to take care of your eyes, my boy." he said allowing Ichigo to close his eyes again and he gently petted the orange spiky hair.

"And that means..." Yamamoto started to say and paused.

"Wich means...?" everyone else in the room asked wanting to know what the old man was going to say.

"Wich means... that I can take another nap." Yamamoto said walking to the door.

"What? Wait, I need to talk to you and I can also do that if my eyes are being treated!" Ichigo yelled alarmed but the head captain had already left.

Groaning the boy let his head fall on the table again and the remaining captains all rolled their eyes and petted his back to comfort him.

**The End**

**Hey guys! Listen I know that this is weird but I saw a fanart for 'Kung Fu Panda' that inspired me to write a story and that story inspired me to write this. Please R&R, favorite this story, check my page and favorite me as author. Bye! *waves***


End file.
